


Magnetism Pt. II

by octopuppy



Series: Naruto A/B/O [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: The next time he sees Sasuke, there is a blade at his throat. The omega looks at him, dark eyes intense like black holes that suck Naruto in and he can’t breathe, and it’s not just because there’s a weapon against the soft flesh of his neck. The scent of electricity, rain,Sasukefloods his senses and it’shim, and Naruto can’t think.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto A/B/O [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536760
Comments: 11
Kudos: 360





	Magnetism Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537319) by [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly). 

> Heavily influenced by some of Jibbly's work. Check it out.

The next time he sees Sasuke, there is a blade at his throat. The omega looks at him, dark eyes intense like black holes that suck Naruto in and he can’t breathe, and it’s not just because there’s a weapon against the soft flesh of his neck. The scent of electricity, rain, _Sasuke_ floods his senses and it’s _him_, and Naruto can’t think.

He hears Sakura scream but it’s muffled and the only thing that snaps him out of it is when Sai breaks in between them and frees Naruto from Sasuke’s grasp. The warmth of Sasuke’s body is gone and Naruto lets out a low whine in the back of his throat; they clash for a few desperate moments, but soon enough, he’s gone again and Naruto is left feeling utterly empty and alone, Sasuke’s face and scent fresh in his mind. He smells like a lightning strike in a torrential downpour. He’s also just as dangerous.

There is a moment in his grief where Naruto wishes they were bonded, so that he could truly know his heart, so maybe he’d stay. The alpha is immediately ashamed of thinking it, but a dull ache radiates from his chest even as he tries to banish the thought. 

They meet again at the end of the world. They work together to seal the evil and afterwards meet where they parted. They fight for hours until their final move finishes in bloody stumps; he sees Sasuke’s heart and knows he is in love. Afterward, they lay beside each other in a growing pool of blood and Sasuke weeps. Naruto watches mutely, his chest tightening painfully, but is unable to move.

Sasuke looks back with mismatched irises and they hold each other’s gaze for a long moment before his eyelids slip, pale face ashen. The alpha surges with newfound strength as he rolls over and grasps what’s left of Sasuke’s forearm, flooding it with chakra from Kyuubi’s reserves. Anything to save him. He keeps the flow of chakra going until he can’t any longer and he loses consciousness.

He awakens in the hospital. He panics and tries to leave until it’s proven Sasuke resting safely in a nearby room. It is a month before they are released; Sasuke is legally pardoned by Tsunade and without any discussion shows up at Naruto’s apartment that very night, looking as close to sheepish as Sasuke ever could be.

“I don’t want to be alone,” he finally says when they make it to Naruto’s living room and the alpha turns around, head swimming in the smell of sparking clouds as he meets those penetrating eyes.

“You’re not anymore.”

Somehow he works up the courage to touch Sasuke’s face, gently, with the backside of a single finger against his jaw. The omega looks stunned, eyes wide, but does not recoil. Naruto can feel Sasuke’s pulse racing under his finger and he, emboldened, cups Sasuke’s cheek with his palm. Sasuke just watches, but takes a deep breath through his nose, eyelids fluttering almost imperceptibly. 

Naruto takes a step closer until their faces are just inches away; Sasuke is looking down into his eyes and it’s too much for him to take. The alpha’s eyes close and he leans forward to touch his forehead to Sasuke’s. He takes an unabashedly deep breath of the omega’s scent and opens his eyes to an uncharacteristic blush spreading across pale cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” 

His voice is so soft and he does nothing to move away.

"You smell amazing,” Naruto breathes, lips ghosting over Sasuke’s jaw. 

A pale hand hand comes up to meet where Naruto’s neck meets the collar of his shirt, porcelain fingers just barely touching his bare skin. Naruto nuzzles his scarred face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, inhaling deeper, tan fingers lacing through ebony hair. The omega gasps and shivers against Naruto’s body; the blond can’t think of anything anymore besides the sensation and scent of the one he’d thought he’d lost as he pulls back to look him in the eye. Sasuke’s brows are furrowed and eyes, one dark and one a swirling purple, look sharp. His lip curls and his fingers tighten a grip around Naruto’s throat, firm but gentle.

“Don’t think you can try and claim me, alpha,” he growls, and Naruto blinks twice.

“No one could ever claim you, Sasuke,” he laughs, and Sasuke looks almost embarrassed.

Sasuke doesn’t remove his hand from Naruto’s throat but Naruto moves his under the omega’s jaw, thumb grazing his lower lip carefully. Sasuke just waits, not moving, but his eyes never leave the alpha’s.

Naruto exhales in anticipation before leaning in and kissing Sasuke softly, chastely. He pulls back and looks for a reaction but Sasuke doesn’t allow it, gripping his throat tighter and pulling him back in for a fevered kiss. 

The blond is surprised but catches up to Sasuke’s rhythm quickly, sharp teeth nipping at his lip and as a hot tongue invades his mouth he is dizzy with the scent of ozone. Sasuke’s hand releases him and rubs a small area under his own jaw, then touches Naruto’s neck ever so gently; he shivers as he realizes Sasuke is scent marking him. The alpha just tangles his hand in Sasuke’s hair and kisses him harder, tears pricking at his eyelids.

Somehow they make it to Naruto’s dark room and as they tangled in the sheets of his bed Sasuke grazes his teeth against the alpha’s neck; Naruto cranes his neck to allow him access and grinds his hips upward into the omega’s.

“Do it,” Naruto gasps without thinking, and Sasuke stops. Immediately the alpha is ashamed of his forwardness.

“Why?” Sasuke’s voice is quiet. Not judgmental.

“I love you,” is all Naruto can manage to say, because it’s the truth.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything to that at first. It’s too dark to read his face, so Naruto just shuts his eyes in anticipation. Soon he feels Sasuke’s lips on his neck, softly kissing for just a moment before fangs extend. They touch the soft flesh of his throat and he shivers; Sasuke pauses before continuing. There’s a sharp pain as fangs break his flesh and a strange but a pleasant feeling overtakes him. It aches and stings but a comforting warmth radiates from the bite, like warm sunshine. He whimpers and wraps his arm around Sasuke tightly, clinging to him. 

When Sasuke finally retracts his fangs, he kisses the wound carefully, and Naruto buries his face in the omega’s neck again. A fog in his mind clouds his thoughts and he thinks he can almost felt Sasuke’s omega aspect but can’t quite reach it. He has to bite Sasuke as well. He licks Sasuke’s neck, the warmth still radiating from his bite mark all the way to the soles of his feet.

“I love you, too,” Sasuke finally replies, tone hushed, and Naruto’s heart leaps in his chest. Sasuke turns his hot face away from the alpha to expose his throat and the blond’s mouth waters before he gives one final kiss to Sasuke’s neck, extending his fangs and biting down. 

The omega hisses in pain and grips Naruto’s shoulder tightly, nails digging in. Naruto runs his hand through Sasuke’s hair in apology, feeling their bond already beginning to solidify.

“I love you,” the omega repeats in a pained whimper, and Naruto retracts his fangs and kisses the puncture wounds carefully.

“I love you,” Naruto echoes back to him.

Sasuke touches a finger to the scent gland under his jaw again, rubbing it on Naruto’s collarbone. The alpha just smiles and kisses his omega’s forehead.

“That’s it?” Naruto whispers into Sasuke’s hair, eyes fluttering closed.

He feels the waves of Sasuke’s thoughts and scent as he holds him close and it’s comforting in a way he never could have imagined before. That scent is still as intoxicating as ever but deeper now. It was part of him. 

“That’s it.”

“I’m yours now. And you’re mine.”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything to that, but the alpha smiles to himself. He knew Sasuke was too uptight to phrase it that way, but that’s what a bond meant. They were mated. That word entering his thoughts made Naruto blush.

“What are you embarrassed about?”

Naruto jumps and laughs aloud awkwardly.

“Aha, what are you--”

“I can smell it on you.” There is a beat of silence. “Because you’re mine.”

Naruto’s heart leaps again in his chest. Sasuke’s voice is low in his throat. The alpha feels an arm wrap around his waist and without thinking mirrors the action.

“I’m not embarrassed.”

Untrue.

“Then what were you thinking about?”

“How badly I want to kiss you.”

The omega, his omega lets out a laugh and Naruto wishes it wasn’t so dark so he could see Sasuke’s face.

“Then do it, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto immediately captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke’s tongue teases along his bottom lip and he surrenders, melting entirely into the other boy. 

They were so young to be bonded. So young. At only 18, it would have seemed crazy to Naruto to bond with anyone. But this was Sasuke, and he had never felt anything remotely like what the omega made him feel. His scent was dizzying and Naruto’s body craved it like a drug. It was even more intoxicating now that they had bonded. 

Sasuke shoves him flat on his back and straddles him, hardnesses brushing. They both bite out low moans; Sasuke leans in to kiss him again and Naruto takes Sasuke’s hand from his chest and rubs his cheek against it; Sasuke gets the hint and takes Naruto’s scent, lemongrassy and bright, rubbing it on his own pulse point. Their scents intermingled was the most incredible thing Naruto had ever smelled; a strong cup of lemongrass tea in a summer storm. 

Naruto’s one hand cups Sasuke’s ass as he grinds upward against the other boy; the omega growls and nips Naruto’s lip as punishment but the alpha just kisses back fervently, as if encouraged. Naruto’s hand travels slowly around to grip his thigh, then ghosts upward underneath his shirt to play at the waistband of his pants. 

Sasuke’s breath hitches as his alpha gains the courage to dip his fingers behind the cloth, brushing against bare skin, teasingly slow. 

“Naruto…” It comes out as a warning.

The blond just kisses him again, finally taking him wholly in a soft hand. Sasuke gasps against his mouth as Naruto moves his wrist once, twice, blue eyes trained on his omega’s mismatched ones. 

“Don’t stop,” Sasuke managed, and while Naruto continues his attention, he feels a hand push past his own waistband. Electricity runs up his spine as Sasuke pumps him a few times experimentally; he pants against Sasuke’s lips and feels them curl into that signature smirk. 

“Don’t get cocky, omega,” Naruto says in jest, but Sasuke’s eyes flash dangerously, gripping him tighter. 

“If you were looking for a submissive mate, you’ve made a serious mistake, _alpha._”

Naruto has no response at first, just moves his wrist in tandem with Sasuke’s, drawing out low moans from each of them. 

“I was looking for _you_,” he finally grits out, arousal becoming painful in Sasuke’s deft hand.  
“Don’t you get it? It’s always been you,” he sighs, and Sasuke shudders in his arms. 

There wasn’t anything about Sasuke he would change, other than the trauma he had suffered. His independence, his unwillingness to submit, his dominance even at this moment; Naruto loves it all. He takes them as pieces of the whole that he would die for. 

He rocks against his omega and their bare flesh brushes; they both are reduced to panting messes and Naruto wraps his palm around both of them; Sasuke grips his hand as well and they both move together, foreheads firmly pressed to one another’s. Sasuke’s eyes are closed but Naruto is staring, as if it would all disappear if he were to look away. 

Sasuke finishes with a cry and Naruto follows suit, biting his lip so hard it nearly draws blood. Sasuke leans heavily against him and the alpha just holds him, kissing him gently on his forehead, temple, cheek, and mouth. Their hands are messy but they hardly notice; they just lay beside one another in silence, minds brimming with affection. 

Naruto can feel it now. Sasuke’s hand is gripping his and he can share in his omega’s bliss. It radiates from him and fills his whole body, and they are the only two who can feel it.

“I love you,” he says again before he can stop himself, and Sasuke just cracks an eye open, a small smile gracing his lips. It’s too dark to see but now, Naruto knows. 

“I love you too, usuratonkachi.”

Naruto crinkles his nose at the insult but it still gives him butterflies to hear that familiar voice say that familiar insult but in an entirely new context. 

“Stay with me. You don’t have to be alone ever again.”

It's quiet until Sasuke lets out a short laugh. 

“We’re bonded, dobe. I’m never leaving you.”

Realization dawns on him and an embarrassed smile breaks out across his face. 

“Did you come to my apartment with ulterior motives?”

Sasuke’s lack of response makes him laugh aloud. 

“It’s okay, Sasuke. I’m very glad you came.”

He can sense Sasuke’s annoyance and laughs again, kissing him gently. Sasuke kisses him back and he thinks his heart may burst. Finally, his teammate, his best friend, his lover, and now his mate would be at his side. He couldn’t imagine needing anything more. His heart fluttered more at the thought of the future but he knew they could face anything together.


End file.
